The objective of the proposed research is to determine the mechanism and specificity of events which occur in the uterus in response to ovarian hormones and the relation these events have to the overall uterine response to these agents. In particular, studies will be directed toward determining the mechanism and specificity of the activation of transcriptional capacities of uterine chromatin by estradiol. Also, the regulation of translation of messenger RNA by estradiol and products initially produced or "taken-up" by the uterus in response to estradiol will be assessed. Finally, the role of physiological protein turnover in the regulation of the levels of specific enzyme will be determined. Attempts will be made to correlate these three levels of control to explain the mechanisms and balances which impart overall specificity in the uterine response to ovarian hormones. Such information should yield precise metabolic targets to which agents can be directed to permit control of unwanted uterine growth (carcinoma) or control of uterine efficiency (fetal implantation and development).